A tough nut to crack
by Zentauria
Summary: When Miyuki locked herself out in the rain, she seriously needed to find a roof. Well, how about the next arcade?
1. Chapter 1

**If you want to get something done right, you have to do it yourself, isn't it so?**

**So here is my version of how I think TsurugixOC could or couldn't work, depending on how you want to interpret it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven or its characters, they belong to those amazing people from Level-5!**

* * *

><p>A brown-haired girl sat on a window sill, purple eyes staring into the driving rain. Her homework, revealing her name to be Kida Miyuki, lay on the desk and demanded attention, but her wish to do them was not exactly intense. Actually, she wanted to jump into her bed and sleep.<p>

Since she moved houses with her family, nothing was the same as before. She had to leave her friends behind and even switch schools, her parents were working all day long. The only advantage was the fact that they lived in a house now, a pretty big one with garden. She even got a pet, a baby rabbit named Sparky. A cute little thing, but with the thought of him, the girl realized that she still had to buy food for him.

Sighing, she swung her legs from the sill, took her wallet and hang her school bag over her shoulder, just because it stood there so nicely. She had to admit she liked it: white with a yellow lightning. But else, the Raimon is deadly boring, not even a soccer club had that odd school! Yet it was always her way to make friends in the past.

Sometimes, Miyuki got the feeling that a boy from her class, called Matsukaze Tenma, liked soccer as well, but she never came to ask him. Unlike her, he had many friends and was always busy. And to join the calligraphy club just because of that vague hunch seemed a bit exaggerated to her. Still she had to decide on a club soon.

Deep in thoughts, Miyuki left the house. She hadn't bothered to search for her jacket or even an umbrella and was soaked to the bones in an instant. She hadn't had a problem with it as it was pretty warm, despite of the dark clouds.

As she breathed the fresh air, Miyuki's mood raised significantly and she enjoyed the little walk to the supermarket. She bought food for Sparky and an ice coffee for herself.

As soon as she arrived at the door again, she rummaged through her school bag for the key – and that for quite a while. She came to the conclusion she forgot it inside and banged her head against the wooden door. Great! That's what comes of it when you have too much black thoughts while leaving the house!

She decided to simply climb over the fence into the garden and look whether the terrace door was open, but she had to discover the opposite. Sighing, she dropped her school bag under the canopy and lifted Sparky out of his enclosure. With the rabbit in her lap, she sat down next to her school bag and fed him with some dandelion leaves in her reach which stayed dry. But soon, she started to feel bored. She filled the bowl of her pet with the food she just bought, then she put her wallet into her pocket and crossed the fence again. She knew that a a couple of streets away, an arcade was open and headed for it. She somehow had to kill time until her parents would come home.

* * *

><p>The arcade was pretty crowded (no wonder considering this weather), but Miyuki still found a free gaming machine where she tried a racing game. She drove a few laps until suddenly a challenge blinked on the screen – another player had connected. She shortly glanced around, but there were eight of these machines and she couldn't decide which one it was. She accepted the challenge anyway.<p>

Her opponent was amazing, he or she obviously had more experience with that game. Sometimes, the arrow showing the players position disappeared from the map, only to reappear further on, so s/he had to know hidden shortcuts. Miyuki had no chance of winning, but at least she made the computer players smell her auto fumes – in a metaphorical sense, of course.

As in the end the ranking list showed up on the screen, she curiously looked at the name next to the one: Tsurugi.

Again she looked around, she knew that name. The reason was that there was a soccer player she admired, called Tsurugi Yuuichi. And besides: Wasn't in her class a permanent truant with the name Tsurugi Kyousuke? She never met him in person for the just explained reason, but pupils are talking much. And she indeed found a person who could be around her age, a boy with navy blue hair and a mainly purple-colored outfit which had a remote resemblance to the Raimon uniform.

Miyuki stood up and walked over to the boy who still looked at the screen.

"Hello!", she said and the navy-haired winced, then he turned around, his golden eyes showing no emotion.

"What do you want?", he asked in a gruff tone which sent shivers down Miyuki's spine. It was clear to her it would be the best not to tangle with that boy, but she tried not to let it on.

"Ah, sorry! I didn't mean to bother, but I think I just drove a race against you, could that be? Really impressive, how long do you play already?"

"That's none of your business", came the ice cold answer and the boy turned to the gaming machine again, but Miyuki wasn't willing to give up.

"But you _are _Tsurugi Kyousuke, right? The brother of Tsurugi Yuuichi!"

Miyuki winced in shock as the navy-haired jolted to his feet, banging his hand on the machine's keyboard.

"If you want something from my brother, I'm afraid I have to disappoint you." Without wasting another word, the boy left Miyuki standing and marched out of the arcade, but before the door could close behind him, the brown-haired unfroze and ran after him into the rain.

"I don't want nothing from your brother! I want something from _you_!"

He stopped and turned around to scrutinize Miyuki disdainfully. "What could _you_ want?"

"Well, we're attending the same class, you know? At least theoretically. And... eh..." Miyuki fidgeted a bit. Now she had the boy's attention, her courage melted into nervousness. She looked away and continued with small voice: "I don't have friends yet..."

"That's not my problem. If you came after me only to tell me that, you can as well leave me alone."

"But I... I want to play soccer with you! If you are Tsurugi's brother, then..."

"You're a pain!", the navy-haired shouted, suddenly the emotion in person. "I don't play soccer, got it? And now shut up and get out of my view!"

Miyuki wasn't stupid, she noticed she stroke a nerve. When ice blocks exploded from one moment to the next, there _had_ to be something off! But for the time being, she decided not to ask any further. That wasn't unlikely to be better for her health. Tsurugi turned around and walked off, while the girl just stood puzzled.

"Excuse the behavior of my brother, he actually doesn't mean it."

Miyuki span around with a start and inhaled sharply. There, right in front of her nose, stood her hero himself! "Tsurugi Yuuichi!"

"That's me", the forward confirmed with a friendly smile.

"But... what... Holy catfish!", Miyuki stuttered, eyes wide, what resulted in a laugh from the other.

"Do you like soccer?", he asked.

"Too right! But unfortunately, my school doesn't have a soccer club..."

"I guess that's the reason why Kyousuke chose it. You know, my brother loves soccer above all, but he denies it, even towards himself."

"Why that?"

"Quite a long story. But what about you? What brings a student like you to an arcade at this time of the day?"

Due to the question, the brunette rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "I locked myself out and no one's at home, so I had to find to an occupation..."

"I see." Yuuichi pondered a while and seemingly made a decision, as he asked then: "Do you want to come with us and have dinner at our place? I think the company of someone around his age would do fine for Kyousuke."

Miyuki hesitated. The invitation came a bit out of the blue, but basically, there were no arguments against it. And it wasn't like it would be dangerous, right?

"Alright. But wouldn't your brother be against it?"

"I'd prefer not to ask that question..." Yuuichi tried to look guilty, but it didn't really work out. "I'd better make a call, so mum wouldn't end up jumping through the roof."

He pulled a mobile out of his pocket and began to phone, while he already walked off, in the same direction as his brother. He waved to show Miyuki she should follow, and she complied, noticing that it was the same direction as her own house.

* * *

><p>The apartment of the Tsurugi-family was pretty big. Everyone had an own room and there was still a living room, where Miyuki made herself comfortable, while Yuuichi wanted to look for his brother. Shortly after, he re-appeared and shook his head sadly.<p>

"No way. Kyousuke dug himself in his room and doesn't come out. Do you want to have a tea? Dinner won't be ready before half an hour."

The girl accepted the offer with thanks and Yuuichi went off to boil said drink. As the brunette had nothing to do, she cupped her chin in her hand and stared at the TV, which stood at the opposing wall. Next to it was a Wii with some games. Zelda, Sonic, Mario... not a single sports-game.

"Ridiculous", Miyuki sighed. Which reason could there be to quit soccer if you love it?

"So, here I am! Oh, are you bored? Sorry!"

"Don't say that!" The girl waved her arms around, halfway panicked. She didn't want to give the impression of being unsatisfied. "I know you can't both dine and entertain me at the same time! Besides, it isn't even necessary!"

Yuuichi laughed at her reaction. "Well, that's good! But we can play something nonetheless."

He put the cups he brought on the table and they agreed on Super Mario Galaxy 2. Yuuichi offered his guest to control Mario, but Miyuki preferred playing the Co-Star-Luma. "It's like interactive cinema!", she said.

* * *

><p>"Haha, look! I can hold the Chain Chomp! Meh, now you sunk it..."<p>

"What is that noise here?!"

Two heads span around. In the door frame stood the youngest member of the family and glared at the players.

"Ah, Kyousuke!", Yuuichi cheered, pointedly ignoring his brother's bad mood, and waved his remote control around. "Would you be so kind and take over? I wanted to make another pot of tea anyway and you know I don't have it so much with the Flip-Swap Galaxy."

"Nii-san..."

Miyuki saw the displeasure in Tsurugi's eyes, but it seemed like he didn't want to disappoint his brother. He took the remote control from Yuuichi and sat down on the sofa next to the brunette.

"So, I'm playing Mario, right?"

"Yup!"

"Great. Than at least you can't get in my way."

Miyuki shook her head. Too friendly! "Yeah, yeah, now prove first that you can do it!"

He did. In not more than two minutes, he made it through the whole level and even took the comet medal and every single extra life.

"Wow... Are you doing something else than gaming all day long?"

Miyuki didn't get an answer, so she focused on the game again. She noticed that Tsurugi couldn't manage every level as masterfully as the Flip-Swap Galaxy. Sometimes, she had to help out as item-transport or path-finder. Both teens engrossed completely in the game, and when Tsurugi dealt with a boss while being cheered on loudly by the girl next to him, the fight ended in a high-five.

"There you go, it works!"

"Nii-san!"

"Yuuichi-san! How long are you standing there already?"

"About five minutes. I wanted to call you for dinner, but the two of you had so much fun together, I didn't want to bother."

Yuuichi grinned and Tsurugi grumbled, as if he just remembered he actually couldn't stand Miyuki. Wordlessly, he put his remote control on the table. Miyuki drew up her knees to let him pass, then she followed his example and they went to the kitchen.

Dinner processed quite relaxed. Yuuichi talked much about his studies, in exchange Miyuki told him about her old home and how she coped with the new environment. Also the parents joined the conversation, only Tsurugi kept silent, never saying more than three words, if talking at all.

"Come on, Kyousuke, don't you have something to tell us?"

"You're already talking enough for both of us, nii-san."

"Wow, that were..." Miyuki made a fist, ready to count. "You – are – already – talking – enough – for – both – of – us – nii-san... ten words! Congratulations!"

Tsurugi narrowed his eyes at Miyuki's now open hands, but didn't make any further comments and continued eating in silence. The attempt to cheer him up was a complete flop, obviously. Pah, then it is so!

* * *

><p>At the next morning, Miyuki was flabbergasted. Tsurugi sat at the chronically unoccupied seat next to Tenma and stared into space. The wing-haired wasn't less astonished and immediately babbled away, which unmissable got on Tsurugi's nerves. Well, unmissable for everyone except Tenma, so he talked until Tsurugi's self-control broke and the navy-haired hissed at the smaller one, which silenced him.<p>

Miyuki decided to grab the chance and tap the other brunette's shoulder. "Hey, Matsukaze-kun!"

He span around and smiled friendly. "What is it, eh... uhm..."

"Kida Miyuki", she helped out.

"Oh, yeah, right! Sorry Kida-san, I can't keep new student's names in mind that good..."

"It's okay. May I ask you something?"

"Go ahead!"

"Do you play soccer?"

Tenma's eyes began to shine, and that with an intensity, the sun would have been envious. He nodded vehemently. "Yes! I love soccer! And there they tell me to stop asking everyone that question..."

Miyuki couldn't help chuckling. "Sounds like you're a bit wrong here. Don't you want to attend a school with a soccer club?"

Tenma scratched his head thoughtfully. "I also wondered about that already. To be honest, I don't know myself why I'm here. Sometimes, it feels like I'm living in the wrong world. I mean, like, some kind of parallel dimension or so... A world which shouldn't exist..." He shook his head energetically. "Never mind, I'm talking silly stuff again. Would you like to play soccer with me? I'm practicing every Saturday at the riverbank."

"I'd love to!", Miyuki smiled, and so it was decided. Humming happily, she returned to her seat, when she suddenly felt a gaze in her back. But as she turned around, she only found Tsurugi looking uninterestedly into another direction.

* * *

><p>"Would you please stop following me?"<p>

"That's my way home, smarty! It's not my fault we're living practically next to each other!"

Well, Tsurugi had been to school for a change, and just as Miyuki, he hadn't joined a club yet, so it just so happened that the both of them walked home together, more or less involuntary. And no two minutes later, the first argument broke out. Or at least something like that, as after the first exchange of words they fell into an icy silence again. But soon, Miyuki couldn't bear it anymore.

"Ne, Tsurugi-kun?"

"Hmm?", he growled.

"Why did you attend class today, but never before?"

"I didn't feel like it."

"And today you did?"

"That's none of your business."

"Dude, how do you intend on making friends with that attitude?"

"Who said I do at all?"

"You're weird."

"If you think so."

"Jeez!" Miyuki sighed in frustration and leaped forward to get in front of Tsurugi. He was taller than her, so she had to look up at this close distance.

"Why are you not playing soccer? I know there is something behind it!"

Tsurugi returned her gaze with cold eyes. "I don't enjoy repeating myself, nuisance-san, but that's none of your business." With that, he ended the staring contest and slipped past Miyuki. She stood still for a moment and stared after him. "Just you wait, ice block-kun, I'll figure it out!", she muttered and sprinted up, after said ice block, who pretended she wouldn't exist.

* * *

><p>Panting and soaked with sweat, Miyuki dropped into the grass next to Tenma. They are not the only ones to play soccer here, there were many kids and even families.<p>

"This would actually make an amazing soccer field", the girl noticed.

"Yeah, right? There are absolutely no soccer fields in that area. I think they could wonderfully build one here!", Tenma agreed. He was rummaging through his bag for a water bottle. Miyuki pulled herself together and crawled to her own bag to search for water.

"Hey, isn't that Tsurugi?"

The brown-haired girl looked up and followed Tenma's gaze. "You're right!"

"I'll ask him whether he wants to join us!"

"I'd refrain from that. He reacts a bit... touchy to that."

But Tenma didn't listen anymore. He stood up and waved. "Hey, Tsurugi!"

As a consequence, the navy-haired boy turned away and went off, and Tenma dropped disappointed.

* * *

><p>The following Saturdays passed by in a similar manner. Tsurugi was there every time and watched the two of them, but as soon as he got spotted, he was gone.<p>

Rarely he came to school, and even more rarely Miyuki and Tsurugi went home together, as Miyuki decided to join the calligraphy club in the end.

Sometimes, Miyuki just met Yuuichi in town, which usually ended in a visit. And when that happened, also the Wii got switched on.

Miyuki began to like the younger Tsurugi, and he seemed to unbend as well as time passed by, though he didn't really change. He stayed reticent, but smiled more and the worst quarrels between them revolved around the question who is to be blamed for not building a Dracoon or a Hydra at Kirby Air Ride, or for having Mario flying elegantly into a black hole.

Only the topic 'soccer' remained tricky. It didn't bother Miyuki so much anymore, she had Tenma now, but she never was really satisfied. When she played with Yuuichi, Tsurugi sat on a bench and watched. When she played with Tenma, he stood at the street above or the brigde and watched as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Just to make it clear: That story is set in the timeline Tenma ended up in Chrono Stone.<br>****Why? Because I thought it's nice!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah, just seperated into two chapters because it would be too long altogether. I didn't want to turn someone away with a wall of text~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma and I do not earn money with it.**

* * *

><p>"I don't believe it! That's not normal anymore!", it escaped Miyuki's lips one day when Tsurugi stood at the sidelines again. "It goes like that for two months now! What is that boy's deal?"<p>

Also Tenma shot him a thoughtful gaze, but then he smiled. "Maybe he'll play with us someday. I mean, during the last days he didn't go away anymore just because he was looked at."

"Wah!"

In a reflex, both first-years glanced around, searching for the source of the scream. One of the kids shot his ball too high, so it had best chances to land in a forked branch of a near tree now. But the ball didn't arrive at it's goal, as suddenly a purple lightning flashed into the shooting arc and received it.

Miyuki inhaled sharply. "Tsurugi...", she breathed, then she smiled broadly. "Great move, Tsurugi!"

"That was amazing!", Tenma agreed excitedly. "I knew you play soccer!"

Tsurugi only shot both of them an icy glance, which disappeared quickly as the kids chimed in as well.

"Thanks!"

"That was soooo cool!"

"Really!"

Tenma chuckled. "Now he has a fan community."

"What do you think, shall we save him? I guess he feels a bit pressed."

"Nice idea! I'll distract them and you'll go fetch Tsurugi!"

"Okay."

Tenma lifted his ball and caught it, then he walked over to the bunch of kids. Miyuki waited until he got their attention, then she grabbed Tsurugi's hand and pulled him a few meters away.

"You okay?", she asked and grinned. "Too much attention seems to disagree with you."

Tsurugi just grumbled. "Not with that guy."

Tenma merrily showed off his soccer skills. The kids gathered around him with wide eyes and urged him to show them everything, some even wanted him to teach them.

"Well, he is not such a loner like you. What made you chiming in anyway?"

Tsurugi raised an eyebrow. "Good question. I just had the feeling balls in forked branches can have nasty consequences."

"They can indeed if you deal with them the wrong way. Maybe you just saved someone from falling, great soccer hero!"

"As far as I remember, we already had that topic", Tsurugi stated, now unapproachable again.

"Sorry. I just can't believe you really don't want to play soccer!"

"Hn!" Tsurugi turned around in an attempt to clear off, but Miyuki didn't let him go this time. Now or never!

"Tsurugi!" The brunette stepped in his way and looked squarely into his eyes. "You like soccer. Don't try to deny it, I know it!"

"Too right! Someone who hates soccer can't pull off a move like that!" Tenma came back, carrying his ball under his arm. He somehow managed to get rid of the kids. "So why don't you just play with us? It would be such a great fun!"

Tsurugi kept silent. He found himself facing two soccer freaks, who he considered annoying in the beginning, but grew closer to them during the last two months.

"May I?"

Three heads span around. A "Nii-san!" and two "Yuuichi-san!" sounded, followed by two "You know each other?!"

Yuuichi laughed. "Yes, all of us know each other. So, what do you think, Kyousuke? It's time to explain, isn't?"

Tsurugi brusquely turned around. "Do what you want", he said and was off.

"Kyousuke...", Yuuichi sighed and shook his head. "Well then... Now you know anyway that Kyousuke actually is a great soccer player." The forward sat down on the ground and the first-years followed his example. "When we were kids, we always played soccer together, and both of us were really good. We got an offer to study soccer abroad. Both of us were looking forward to it, until we overheard a conversation between our parents one evening. Our family hadn't had enough money to send us both, they could give that possibility only to one of us. I wanted Kyousuke to go, and Kyousuke wanted me to go, saying he'd be fed up with soccer anyway and getting rid of everything which has to do with it. And I flew, determined to learn for his part, too." He interrupted himself and looked into another direction. "How much I'd love to play soccer with him again..."

Silence reigned. That had to be processed at first.

"That doesn't make sense!", Tenma announced then.

"Not at all", Miyuki agreed and shook her head, which wanted to explode while searching for an advantage of that act for _anyone_. "I didn't expect that a human being could be _that _stupid!" She jumped to her feet. "I'll go look for him! That's not bearable!"

"Wait, I'll come with you!" Also Tenma was standing already and both the youths dashed through the streets. Miyuki led as she could imagine where Tsurugi was heading, and indeed they caught up soon.

"Tsurugi!"

Miyuki winced when suddenly Tenma's voice rose. If it comes to screaming, that boy was your contact!

The navy-haired turned around and his classmates braked, panting. "What is it now?", he asked annoyed.

"We want to play soccer with you, shouldn't that be clear?", Miyuki replied, collecting all her remaining breath.

"That doesn't make any sense!", Tenma brought his opinion to the younger brother as well. "Why should you turn your back on the things you love? I don't get it!"

"The purpose of all that is not making Yuuichi feel bad because of you, right? But if you give up soccer because of him, he feels even worse!"

"There comes nothing good from it for no one!"

It probably would have continued like that for a while if Tsurugi wouldn't have cut them off with a "Leave me alone!" and turned around to walk off, like always.

"Now we drove him away", Miyuki noticed.

"Oh, it'll work out!", Tenma stated casually. "Your argument was good. I think he just needs some time to digest it."

"Wow, that sounded almost intelligent!", the girl grinned and harvested a frown from her friend.

"Ehm..."

"Yeah, I know, that was not nice. I'll take it back!"

* * *

><p>"Sparky!"<p>

Miyuki dashed along the streets, panicked. Actually, she just wanted to feed her rabbit before going to bed, but when she came into the garden, she had to realize that one of the metal sticks keeping the wire frame together was loose and her dear fluffy pet not where it was supposed to be.

And now she searched for him, with a pajama at dusk, but it didn't hold her back. Her worries regarded only her rabbit and the _cars _driving along. But at least there were no other pedestrians, and the car drivers weren't interested in pajama-girls at the pavement.

The brunette looked into every garden, under every car, behind every postbox, but Sparky was nowhere to be seen. Her view blurred more and more and she blinked to hold the tears back. She didn't want to imagine what might happen to a lonely baby rabbit.

After twenty minutes of unsuccessful search, Miyuki leaned against a house facade and tried to get on terms with the thought of never seeing her pet again.

"What are you doing here, Kida-san? And then in a pajama?"

Miyuki winced and looked up. "Tsurugi-kun?"

Indeed. The navy-haired almost melted into the darkness, so she didn't see him coming, but now he stood right in front of her nose, she noticed that he had slid a hand into his jacket, which exhibited a suspicious convexity.

"What do you have there?"

"Hmm..." Tsurugi pulled the jacket to the side and revealed a brown-white fluff ball.

"Sparky!", Miyuki screeched and glomped her classmate, careful not to squeeze her rabbit. "You found him!"

Just then she realized that Tsurugi tensed in her embrace and jumped back. "Sorry", she mumbled and blushed. "That was inconsiderate."

"Never mind", Tsurugi said, in contrast to Miyuki not even a little tiny bit red. "So I assume that this rabbit belongs to you?"

"Yes! Come, I'll take him!"

Scarcely when Tsurugi started to hand the rabbit over, Sparky began to struggle like crazy. He could smell his owner and wanted into her protective arms as fast as possible.

"He really loves you", Tsurugi stated when he saw how the rabbit huddled up against the girl.

"Seems like. I love him, too!"

She petted the little thing tenderly as she suddenly noticed she felt cold. Now the tension was over, the adrenaline disappeared from her veins.

"Uwa! I guess I'd better say good bye!"

"You won't."

"Hah?"

Tsurugi took another few steps and climbed a short staircase, cool as a cucumber. Without realizing, Miyuki went directly to his block!

"You'll catch a cold if you stroll through the night like that", he stated dryly. "So, come in!" He pulled a key out of his pocket and opened the door.

"But Sparky...!"

"No problem. And now come here! You're trembling."

Miyuki pattered into the hallway obidiently. Tsurugi called the elevator and a minute later, the teenagers stood in the apartment.

"I'm home!"

"Welcome back, Kyousuke! Oh?" Yuuichi came out of the kitchen and raised an eyebrow. A Kida Miyuki with a blue pajama, black slippers and a rabbit in her arms apparently hadn't crossed his path yet.

"Long story", Tsurugi said. "Let's go to the living room first."

"I'll make tea!", Yuuichi called after them.

In the said room stood a rabbit cage. Miyuki opened her mouth to ask, but Tsurugi anticipated the question.

"That's Misa, the rabbit of our neighbors", he explained briefly and lifted the cage lid so Miyuki could put Sparky to the she-rabbit. Soon after, Yuuichi entered the room, armed with three tea cups.

"Well, then tell me your story!"

Tsurugi nodded at Miyuki and she summed the last minutes up. "Where are your parents?", she concluded.

"Some kind of business trip", Yuuichi replied. "You could say I'm the household-master right now. If you want, you can stay for the night. I'll just sleep at our parents' room, then you can have my bed."

Miyuki weighed the proposal. Her parents weren't home as well, no problems from that side. The next day was Saturday, fitted as well. And running through the city in a pajama, during this time of the day...

"Okay, agreed!"

Yuuichi nodded. "Did you eat already?"

"Just some cornflakes...", Miyuki admitted. She hadn't been in the mood to cook something, and Tsurugi didn't say anything at all, which she interpreted as a 'no'.

Apparently, Yuuichi did so as well. "Then I'll make something."

"Shall I help you?", the girl offered, but the older one just smiled.

"I'm fine. How about you two watching a DVD? I'll bring dinner here."

"Are you sure, nii-san? Wouldn't it be better if we help?"

"No, no, make yourself comfortable!" And with that, Yuuichi disappeared in the door frame. Miyuki and Tsurugi had a short discussion and agreed on Spaceballs, a Star-Wars-parody. It might have been ancient, but funny anyway.

Tsurugi switched the TV on. Soon, Yuuichi sat on the sofa as well and the teens ate in front of the screen, shaken by laughing fits from time to time.

"Hach, now I want to watch the original version!", Miyuki announced at the end of the movie.

"Can you do that?", Tsurugi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course!", the brunette answered and yawned. The eyebrow wandered even higher.

"Sure?"

"Hundred percent!"

Tsurugi stared at her sceptically, until Yuuichi chimed in. "Do want you want, but leave the house in one piece. I'll go to bed." He cleaned the table and was off. Tsurugi sighed and loaded the requested DVD. Miyuki put up a good fight, but in the end, her senses started to leave her anyway.

"Ehm, Kida?", asked a voice, but it seemed to come from a faraway distance.

"Hmm?", Miyuki hummed, half asleep.

"Oh well, doesn't matter..."

* * *

><p>"Hey, wake up!" A gentle voice entered Miyuki's consciousness. "Kida, Kyousuke!"<p>

The brunette just grumbled, she wasn't in the mood to get up. It was so warm and soft, and that regular up and down was like a massa... Wait, what?!

Instantly, Miyuki was wide awake and banged her hand at the thing beneath her to find support.

"Ow!"

"Sorry!"

Unbelievable, that was not true, right? She fell asleep on Tsurugi! SHE FELL ASLEEP ON TSURUGI KYOUSUKE! That was absolutely... cozy? No, wait a second, that just wasn't on!

"Well, how was the movie?", Yuuichi teased. "Obviously not too exciting."

Miyuki blushed in all known and unknown shades of red, while Tsurugi sat up and yawned as if nothing had happened.

"I guess it was because both of us knew it already", he stated unimpressed. "I'm in the bathroom."

Miyuki could only watch him getting up and leaving the room.

"That doesn't seem to bother him at all."

"And how it bothers him", Yuuichi corrected. "He just doesn't let on. If it wouldn't confuse him, he would have let you go first instead of taking flight himself."

"Taking flight? Well, that's also a way to put it..."

Miyuki thoughtfully stared at the sofa she was kneeling on. The fact she knew Tsurugi for only two months now and did nothing else than quarreling with him during the first time ignored: It wasn't that bad. And somehow, she had to have come into that position.

She racked her brain to figure what had happened the last night. They watched Star Wars together, but she couldn't remember the whole movie. She fell asleep somewhen. And then on Tsurugi. However.

Okay, that didn't do anything. What's done can't be undone.

"Excuse the question, but are you interested in a relationship with Kyousuke?"

"WHAT?!" The blush which slowly disappeared came back with a bang. "Eh... I don't know... Maybe? What gave you that idea anyway?"

Yuuichi only shook his head. "Just a feeling. When I see you together... You know, you're the only girl Kyousuke ever brought home with him."

That very moment, the door flew open and the navy-haired in question stood in the door frame.

"Kida, isn't Matsukaze waiting for you?"

Miyuki jumped from the sofa with a high squeak. "Oh dear, YES!"

She looked from one brother to the other. Both of them were taller than her. "Does one of you have too small sports clothing I can borrow? And can Sparky stay here another while?"

"First: Don't know. Second: Sure", Yuuichi replied. "I suggest Kyousuke and me will raid our closets and you go into the bathroom."

As the suggestion was unbeatable, they did as the eldest said and twenty minutes later, Miyuki stood with a too long, but comfy T-shirt belonging to Tsurugi and shorts which Yuuichi conjured up from Junior High days. Even trainers he found.

"I'm off!", the brunette shouted through the apartment and let the door snap shut.

* * *

><p>"Soyokaze Step!"<p>

Miyuki's eyes almost popped out of her head when she ran towards Tenma and tried to steal the ball from him. The dribbling expert himself wasn't surprised less when he found himself behind the girl suddenly, but in the blink of an eye, his expression changed and he burst out cheering.

"A hissatsu! I've learnt a hissatsu technique!"

"Congrats!" Miyuki slapped Tenma's back. "Come on, we'll practise it a bit!"

Tenma needed some attempts until he managed to repeat the technique, but the teens didn't even think of giving up and before they noticed, another hour passed by. They decided to take a break.

Miyuki wiped the sweat from her forehead and stared enviously at Tenma pulling a water bottle out of his bag. The wing-haired sensed the gaze.

"Don't you want to drink something, Kida?"

"I do, but I don't have anything", she answered gloomy.

"One has to bring everything after you!"

The two kids span around when a third voice sounded.

"Tsurugi!", Tenma cheered.

"Matsukaze", he calmly greeted back and thrust a water bottle into Miyuki's hands. "I assume you can use that."

"Yes, thanks!", the girl replied, opened the bottle and inhaled the contend eagerly. "Ah, that's what I needed! Thanks again!"

"Don't mention it", Tsurugi said and turned around. Did he want to go away again?

But when Tsurugi walked directly towards Tenma's ball, Miyuki caught her breath, as well as Tenma. Would he... Would he really...? Yes, he would!

To the general surprise, Tsurugi started to balance the ball on his foot. "I see two sheep", he smirked. "Don't forget to breathe! I thought you intended on playing soccer."

Miyuki shared a look with Tenma and found her own happiness reflected in the greyish blue eyes. "Yes!", a chorus of two voices answered, and soon enough, three Junior High students were to be seen, running around a meadow and take the surrounding people's breath away.

_Whether I'm interested in a relationship? Well, for now I'm satisfied. And who knows? Maybe it is already some kind of relationship. Just being satisfied that the other is there and doesn't try to avoid one, because one fell asleep on the other's shoulder. Besides, who says it needs a confession every time? I'm sure it will also work like this. Someday..._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay people, here you go! My (not yet?) famous Tsurugi-Open-End!<strong>

**I made him call Tenma 'Matsukaze' here, because they hardly know each other and so on. Stuff happens if you change setting~**

**Hope you enjoyed reading! Reviews are appreciated, like always! ^-^**


End file.
